


Yes, Please

by AwkwardFortuna



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: College era, F/M, Kinktober, M/M, Matt Murdock's college days, Sort of an AU, Where Frank meets Elektra and Matt pre-Daredevil days, face touching trope, throuple in the making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 19:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21041714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardFortuna/pseuds/AwkwardFortuna
Summary: Frank had a knack for sniffing out fellow predators and there was no doubt in his mind that Elektra Natchios was one of them.





	Yes, Please

This was supposed to be an easy job, _ bodyguarding_, something to help him make a little extra money on the side during the in-betweens of his employment. Curtis had set it up for him, offering a job based on something about a rich man needing private security for the protection of his daughter, and from the photographs Frank had seen, that had been the case.

_Elektra Natchios_ had seemed just like any other college-aged girl. Pretty, thin, popular, rich, and not a care in the world. She had a sharp smile on her face, sharp features too, and thin wrists that Frank was sure that he could snap in half.

It was supposed to be easy, but seeing her in person was a completely different story.

Whereas her photographs had shown the still images of a care-free girl, _in person,_ Elektra was all corded muscle and full of snide remarks, with steely dark eyes that followed each and every move Frank made. Her footsteps were almost always silent and she moved with self-confidence, grace, and ease that most people her age didn’t have.

The conclusion that Frank had drawn was this: _Sh__e didn’t need protecting_. He had told Curtis AND the girl's father just as much, yet the man insisted that Frank be there to watch over her as if he were some babysitter. Curtis had simply told him that if the pay was good enough, and that if all he had to do was chapperone some hot girl around, then what was the issue?

Normally, he wouldn’t fault Curtis’ logic, but Frank had a knack for sniffing out fellow predators and there was no doubt in his mind that Elektra Natchios was one of them.

So here he sat, nursing a scotch on Elektra’s loveseat in the middle of her pent-house living room while she sat across from Frank, with her boy-toy Matthew sat across her lap, his head bent against her shoulder and his dark blood-colored glasses hiding his eyes from Frank.

He had met the kid a few times before, in passing. By the time Elektra had finally been bothered enough to officially introduce the two of them, she had announced Frank as her bodyguard. The kid had thrown his head back and laughed.

When Elektra had introduced Matthew to him, as her boyfriend, Frank had given him the same treatment in return.

That hadn’t gone over too well at the time, but now, things were amicable. _ Boring, _ but amicable.

“Is the Scotch to your liking?” Elektra asks, her voice a smooth, silky, drawl.

“Yeah. S’good.” Frank says with a shrug.

If he were to be honest, he could care less about the scotch. No doubt, it costs an arm and a leg. But Frank’s just using it to help him get through his shift. He can’t stand sitting around and doing nothing. He’s just a brat like that and always has been. 

He knows most people would _ kill _ to have a job that pays you to do practically nothing. But it irks the hell out of him, sitting still.

“You’re lying,” Matt hums, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. “It’s alright to not like it. Expensive scotch can taste like shit.” 

“Matthew has always been a fan of simpler pursuits.” Elektra says, running her fingers through his hair. “But that’s all changed since he met me,” She laughs, before tugging at the roots of Matthew’s hair, and pulling his head back into an arch.

A small gasp escapes Matthew. He licks his lips, and Frank is torn between staring at the candy-apple red of his mouth and keeping his eyes fixed on Elektra for her next move.

_There is something dangerous going on here, between the three of them, and Frank is not about to be caught unawares._

“What’s he look like, Elektra?” Matthew asks in a soft exhale. 

“_Simple,” _she says. 

  
Elektra traces Matt’s lips with the sharp point of her thumb and though every inch of her is curved towards Matthew, her eyes are on Frank.

_"Handsome. _ Though in a rugged, neanderthal-type way.”  
  
Frank snorts, he takes another sip of Elektra’s shitty-expensive scotch, and the view he has of them both is momentarily distorted by the sharp edge of his crystal glass.

“I’d imagine that quite a few girls would swoon after him.” 

“But not you?” Frank asks sarcastically. 

He’s heard it all before, rich girls always want to flirt with him for the thrill of it, just to tear him down later.

“Oh, _ Frank,” _ she purrs, “I didn’t say that.” 

Frank grunts, unsure of what she’s getting at.

“Careful now, you might make Red over there jealous.”  
  
“_Red? _ ” she asks. Her voice is innocent enough, but her gaze narrows on Frank as if to say _ I’ve got you now. _

“His uh, his glasses.” Frank fumbles, motioning toward Matthew’s face. “They're red.” He says, dumbly.

Mentally kicking himself, Frank tilts his head back and downs the rest of his scotch in one gulp. Elektra turns her gaze towards Matthew and lets her thumb press past his lips and against the edge of his teeth. Matthew takes her hand in his and kisses the back of her knuckles.

  
“Would you like to see Frank for yourself, Matthew?”

Matthew’s surprise is hidden behind the rim of his glasses, he listens to Elektra, her breathing and pulse, for any sense of discomfort before asking,

“If Frank doesn’t mind?”  
  
Elektra turns her gaze back to Frank, she gives him a crooked smile.

“Do you mind, Frank?”

They both know he doesn’t and against his better judgment, he agrees. _ What the hell, _ he thinks.

“Sure.”  
  
Matt listens to Frank’s heartbeat, it is a steady thrum, unwavering in its answer. Matthew stands and crosses the room, tracing the tips of his fingers around the coffee table and couch, as if to feel his way towards Frank, though he doesn’t need to. He knows Elektra’s apartment like the back of his hand. 

Matthew stands before Frank, the front of his knees brush against Matt’s thighs. He holds his hands out and Frank takes them, guiding Matthew to sit on top of him with one leg on either side of Frank’s lap.

“It may feel weird at first,” Matthew says with a laugh, he wiggles his fingers against Frank’s grip. “I’ll need my hands for this, Frank.”

Frank lets Matthew’s hands free and lets his own drop to his sides.

The kid is right_._ It _does _feel weird to have someone touch your face. Though the caress is light enough, fluttering from the outer edges of his cheekbones and over his eyelids, then down to the outer corners of his lips. Red’s touch stops momentarily at his nose as if to feel the breakage and scar tissues there. 

Frank has had his nose broken more times than he can be bothered to remember. He is tempted to ask Red what he thinks but is hesitant to break the spell. In the end, Elektra does it for him.

“Feel free to _ touch _ him, Frank. He likes it.” She says with a _ tsk, _ admonishing him.

Frank lets his eyelids flutter open and is amazed to see the blush there,_ Red’s attraction _, written so plainly on his face.

“That true, Red? You like being touched?”  
  
_ “Yes,” _ he breathes, fingertips tracing the movement of Frank’s lips.

“Yes, what?” Frank asks.

_“Yes please.” _


End file.
